The Night That Changed Everything
by LaceySionis
Summary: Lacey Sionis lived the high life, with a murderous father that would kill anyone to protect her, all the money she could ever want and her dad's gang, that answers to her wishes. But all of that changed, in a night that was supposed to improve everything made things worse. Now in Arkham she is going to tell her story, after all she doesn't want to be here when the uprising comes.
1. Chapter 1-Intro

When I was 14, I watched my father murder my mother.

Not that I had cared much, she wasn't around really. My psychiatrist says that a 'tragic event' like that changes the way one sees the world, but I didn't think so.

No, everything went back to normal, heists and the usual business my dad and his gang got up to. If anything had changed it was only that I had realised what my dad was capable of, knowing that my dad could kill and torture, but it didn't scare me like it would most people, even when I had to witness and participate in the tortures or killings.

Maybe my psychiatrist was right, maybe it did change the way I saw the world, I definitely realised that, since my dad had most of the cops on payroll, I could even get away with murder, provided I did it carefully.

So my childhood was cut short, but so what, I was happy, my father never hurt me and neither did the ones who worked for him. My friends had worse stories anyway, so bad that my story seemed like heaven to them.

When I was 21 my dad told me a story about a man who dressed as a bat and went round beating criminals up, he called himself the 'batman' at first, I thought my dad was trying to scare me, to stop me going out so late, especially since he has paranoia.

But one night I saw the 'bat' the one that every criminal was scared of and I knew my dad was telling the truth.

Now that, that was what changed everything. I realised from then on that people were starting to stand up to the thugs and criminals of this city. Things were changing, I could feel it. My dad told me not to worry, that we were going to take back the town.

Show everyone who really owns Gotham.

50 million to kill Batman.

There was Shiva, Killer Croc, Bane, Deadshot, Deathstroke, Copperhead, Electricutioner and Firefly.

This night was the biggest and worst night of my life, so if you are interested here's my story. My name is Lacey Sionis. Daughter of notorious Crime Lord, Roman Sionis, or as most know him. Black Mask.


	2. Chapter 2-Family History Doc?

They ask me all the time 'how did you not know it was your father, your own father?'. It's simple really, someone who does an impression that good, it's almost impossible to tell, even though I am his daughter. 'But surely his behaviour was different?' is another one they like to ask, the answer?..well yes, it was different, slightly odd but in a city like this, it's easy to go a little crazy. Besides, my father is paranoid anyway so sometimes even what would sound irrational to most, to me, would sound rational.

I don't think it would have made a difference if I had known and I don't believe in 'what if's', whatever happens, happens, you can't change it so what's the point in looking back and torturing yourself with what could have been. I hate these sessions in Arkham, all they ever want to know about is my past, why I am what I am today.I don't like people knowing too much about me, they find out my weak points and it's too much, it makes me feel vulnerable and my dad always told me when I was younger that it wasn't good to be perceived as weak and defenceless.

But I am determined to get out of this nut house, I'm not crazy. A serial killer, maybe. But not crazy. So, because I want to leave and since I've heard my dad escaped and there is whispers of an uprising, and to be honest I don't really want to be around when shit goes down, I've decided to let the doctors have their story.

* * *

"Please, tell me how it all started. Was it when your father was kidnapped?" I laughed

"Oh god no. Oh, way before that. No I murdered my first victim when I was in my late teens, let's just say 17, I can never remember exactly"

"Why?. What did they do to deserve death?"

"Oh Dr. Young you really are clueless aren't you?, I preferred Dr. Cassidy , Sarah wasn't it?, yes, she got straight to the point, she understood me, it's a real shame she left, hmm. But since this is our first meeting I'll cut you a break. They deserved death because they betrayed me and trust me they were bad people, you do not even want to know what they got up to in their time" she glared at me

"So you just shot them?"

"Oh please, give me some credit, no I smashed their skulls into a million pieces with my dad's axe"

"But aren't you more skilled with guns?"

"True. I am. But they pissed me off and believe me, you don't want to get on my bad side"

"How did your father react?"

"He was proud of his daughter, naturally I mean he is a crime lord after all"

"Can you tell me about when you witnessed your mothers murder?" I sighed

"what is there to tell?. I walked in the house when my dad killed her"

"In detail. It gives a better hindsight into your psychological profile"

* * *

_"You should be happy to have both your parents, some don't even have one"_

_"No. I'm happy to have my dad, but she is hardly around, in fact never really. She just expects to make a happy mother-daughter relationship. 'Oh hello Lacey, look I know I haven't really been around and I am sorry but you know, let's go shopping and do what else mother and daughters do', I hate it Eddie"_

_"Look why are you telling me this?. Just go home and tell her how you feel" I sighed, I knew he was right_

* * *

_**Crack**__. My dad's hand went around her face, my eyes widened as I hid behind the side of the door, taking occasional peeks "You think you can just come round here and expect Lacey to just smile and act as if you've been around her whole life?!, you left, you dumped Lacey here for me to raise, do you realise how hard it is to raise a child, especially in a world like mine!" Jaycie looked at him, tears stinging in her eyes_

_"I know I can't just come here, all I'm asking is to just see her one more time, we need to talk"_

_"She doesn't trust you, and she doesn't want to see you Jaycie" he spoke her name with venom "Just leave before I do something I regret"_

_"Like what?, you gonna slap me again?" He looked at her, he had reached his last straw. Before he actually killed her, he'd hoped that Lacey would forgive him._

_"No" he said calmly before grabbing her throat and suffocating all the air out of her, he dropped Jaycie's lifeless body to the floor and froze when he turned around "Lacey. How much did you-"_

_"Enough" she replied_

_"I'm sorry Lace. It's just-"_

_"I understand. Dad, I don't care, really I didn't even know her much, when has she ever helped us or come and visit me?, she is supposed to be my mother" Roman smiled and hugged Lacey. Oh, she was definitely his daughter._


	3. Chapter 3-Anyone But Him

"In our last session we spoke about when you witnessed your mothers murder 9 years ago" Lacey nodded "And in this session I wish to talk about a friend of yours"

"Be more specific, do you mean my dad's thugs?, Ivy, Bane, Mister Freeze?, or the ones my dad killed?"

"None of them" Lacey looked at Dr. Young with curiosity "I want to talk about the Riddler"

"No" Lacey immediately replied

"But why? Every psychiatrist you've ever had has asked to talk about him and you say no every time. Why Lacey?" Dr. Young asked, her hand wavering over the alarm

"No. I refuse"

"But-" Dr. Young tried to reason with Lacey

"No. Ok, I said no"

"Why?. Did he hurt you?, I don't understand" She pleaded

"No, I..he just meant a lot to me, look it's not important, I've told you already, I will tell you anything you want to know about me except that"

"Lacey. I can't help you, unless you help me"

"Do you want to end up dead, like the many others who have crossed me?"

Dr. Young flinched slightly "look I just want to know the relationship you had with him"

"We were good friends, until my dad stopped me from seeing him and Eddie was too busy with his attempts at taking Batman down to care-is that a good enough answer?!"

Dr. Young sighed, it was good enough for now "that's fine Lacey, do you want to go back to your cell?"

"I'm not weak!" Lacey exclaimed, hating the way she spoke to her like she was a child

"I never-"

"Stop speaking sympathetically, I'm not weak!" Lacey spoke, shaking her head quickly

"I know, Lacey please, calm down" Dr. Young's hand moved closer to the alarm, underneath the desk

"But you know too much, my dad told me to keep my life private" Lacey's eyes darted across the room in a panic

"It's not good for you to keep everything bottled up, you have to open up someday"

"But-" as Lacey spoke, a rage suddenly overcame her and she begun throwing Dr. Young's belongings off the desk, she would not be told what to do, she would not be the weaker one, she would not back down, Dr. Young pressed the buzzer, alerting security outside, which consisted of Aaron Cash and William North, once they got through the door, William held Lacey down while Aaron sedated her.

In a quick moment Lacey was out and the panic was over. They knew what her temper was like when left to carry on. They didn't need a repeat of when she first arrived at Arkham. They also didn't need another escaping patient.

"You ok?" Aaron Cash said, looking at Dr. Young with concern

"Yeah fine. It's hard for her to open up, I expected something like that" he nodded

"I'll take her back to her cell, have a good evening" Aaron Cash and William North began carrying Lacey away

* * *

_ "She's making good progress" Penelope Young argued with Quincy Sharp _

_"I don't care, she is still a criminal and a degenerate in my eyes" _

_"I thought we were here to help" _

_"I just want Joker cured, that will cement my reputation and boost my campaign for mayor, the press won't care about Lacey, she's a low priority and also easy to cure, I mean she clearly isn't insane, she just needs someone to talk to"_

_ "So why is she here?" _

_"Curiosity killed the cat , I suggest you stay out of it"_


End file.
